The Creed
by Ruffboy77
Summary: Butch is just a normal teenager but then he finds out that he has to follow in his father's foot steps and become an assassin to fight against the Templars this is going to be wild adventure filled with a little Romance
1. Joining the Creed

Hey guys Ruffboy here and before I start this first chapter I want to say is that it starts off with ButchxOc but it will end with ButchxButtercup I promise you guys that and send in some questions and I will answer them that simple and even send in Oc I would love to have them in the story and include you guys and now enjoy the chapter

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm walking to school right now it's my it's my 18th Birthday oh my name is Butch Miles and I'm a senior in high school and I live with my little sister Brandy and my mom and we live in Townsville where theres a king that's in charge of the city so there's no police there's guards instead

anyway I'm wearing a green and Black hoodie with the assassins creed symbol in the left side with an eagle on the back on my hoodie and Black jeans with high top green and black Adidas

I see that I'm at the school finally it's my last year of school I thought as I walk up the stairs into the building I hugged by my girlfriend Breeze "hey Butch." she said I hug her back "Hey Breezy." I said then I hugged again but this time by my best friend Buttercup "sup Butch." she said "sup BC." I said we fist bump

Then I feel something weird happen with my eyes i close my eyes and rub them and I shake my head and I reopen them and all I see is blue i look around "Butch are you alright." Breeze asked I looked at her and see that she's red like her whole body is light red "yeah I'm fine." I said "are you sure?" Buttercup asked and I see that she's Lime Green so she's her favorite color but Breeze's favorite color is Blue this is weird

"yes I'm sure Im fine." I said "I was making sure cause your eyes are white like an eagles instead of Forest Green." Buttercup said Buttercup is wearing a lime green T-shirt that says love with guns I'm surprised no teacher said anything about that she's wearing navy blue jeans with a chain on the right pocket and lime green and black low top converse

(A/N those who play assassins creed know this is called eagle vision where it shows the aura of whatever you look at so the key is that so you can identify your enemies are which is light red in this case and a different color will mean something else like how Buttercup is Lime green that means that it's Buttercup and it helps identify her in eagle vision)

"yeah I'm fine thanks for your concern." I said as I close my eyes and shake my head again and everything is back to normal whoa that's just weird but cool alright time for first period oh god it's history and for some reason we're talking about pirates I get to my seat and I sit down I sit in the back of the room and I just look out the window with Breeze next to me "and there was only one pirate stronger and more deadly than Blackbeard the second best pirate there ever was who was it?" she said nobody raises their hand I look at the board for a second and I see

A man wearing an assassins creed outfit and then he writes Edward Kenway on the board then he disappeared I slowly raise my hand "awe Butch." she called on me "Edward Kenway." I said "that's right Edward was the deadliest pirate there was." she said then a bunch of rogue thieves bust in the door "give us all you got and get on the floor." one said everybody get on the ground and I stand up I've been trained by my dad before he died

"hey kid get on the ground." he said then he get right in front of me and holds his dagger to my neck "no." i said then he has me in a head lock and the knife to my neck "this will be an example for what's to come to you if you don't follow what I say." he said he was about to slit my neck but I kick his leg making him let me go

then I do a back flip and kick him in the face and I grab his dagger then the five other thieves come at me I smirk then I block one guys strike making him stagger back then I u use the handle of the dagger in my hand to knock his out of his hand then I kick him in the air and then I throw the dagger and it lands in the wall making him hang there by his shirt I smile

I pick up his dagger and I sweep kick making a guy fall and I stab the ground making him get stuck to the ground and then I grab his dagger than the last three come after me I smirk and I do a side flip onto a desk and I kick the dagger out of one of their hand and I do a backflip kicking him in the face then I whip the dagger at his sleeve knocking him out and having him stuck to the board

Then I do a front flip and i land on the ground then I start sword fighting with one of them then I see from the corner of my eye that that last one was coming after me so a do a coin drop making him stab his friend in the hand also making him drop his dagger so I pick it up now I have two daggers then

I whip it at his sleeve so he's stuck to the ground so now it's just me and the last guy we stare at each other then he charges at me and I do and a cartwheel and I do a backflip and kick the air then I kick him in the face then I throw the dagger that was in my hand at the back of his collar so he's stuck the desk and then he drops the dagger that he had

Then the guards came in and arrested them then for some reason the king came in "oh daddy I was so scared." Breeze said wait a minute Breeze is the kings daughter oh shit "it's ok sweetie what happened?" the king asked "well we were learning then those guys came in and then." she started "and then what?" he asked then Breeze looks at me "then Butch saved the class by taking down those guys." Breeze finished

Then the king walks up to me and he looks down at me "thank you for saving me and I give you permission to date my daughter." he said since he won't let anyone date his daughter which means he doesn't know that I'm already dating her "um I'm already dating her." I said slowly then he looks at Breeze she nods

"well than you can keep dating her and if you brake her heart I will find you." he said I stood there unflinching "ok." I said god damn i was going to break up with her after school And now I can't well I still can but I'm just going to get hunted down well I'm still going to break up with her I sigh "you hear that now I don't have to keep it a secret from him anymore." Breeze said as she hugged me "yay." I said fakely since I wasn't happy at all

"attentions students since theres been some property damage to the school there will be an early dismissal so you all can go home and there will be no school for a week so enjoy the surprise vacation." the principal said I smile then we get our stuff and leave but as we're leaving I stopped Breeze "um Breeze we need to talk." I started "ok about what?" she asked I sigh "I'm breaking up with you." I said she looked at me I could see the tears start in her eyes "why?" she asked but before I could say anything she ran away

I was confused why ask why when you going to just leave I thought to myself then I walk home and when I get home the lights are off and I walk into the kitchen and then I turn on the lights "Surprise!" my mom and sister said I smile then Brandy runs up to me "happy birthday Butch." she said i pick her up "thanks kiddo." I said "and heres a present from both Brandy and me." my mom said as she hands me a small present I open it and I see that they got me Assassin's Creed Unity and Assassin's Creed Rogue

"wow thank you." I said smiling "oh hold on one moment." my mom said then she runs upstairs and come back to with another small present "this one is from your father who told me not to give it to you until your 18th birthday." she said I take it from her and I open it and it's a small key and a letter

Dear Butch,

I know that I'm not here but I wanted to give you this key to a big secret that I had to keep from you since you were born so to find the key hole its somewhere in my office and you have to have the eyes of an eagle oh and Happy Birthday son

Sincerely,

Your Dad Brady

I read I'm confused then I put down Brandy and I walk to dads office and I look around he said that I have to have the eyes of an eagle I get what he meant I close my eyes and then I see that everything is Blue again I look around and I see a golden keyhole then I close my eyes and reopen them and I see that it's behind a painting I take down the painting then I put the key in the keyhole and turn the key

Then the wall moves to the right I take the key out and I walk into the secret room and the wall goes back to normal closing me in I can't see anything so I put my hand to the wall and I find a light switch and I turn the lights on and I see a bunch of weapons from hidden blades and Phantom blades to guns and swords then I see an assassin uniform it looks like connor's but forest green and Black like everything thats white is Green and everything that's blue is Black

And there's a note on it I grab the note "well you found it Butch good job now it's your turn to follow in the family order by becoming an assassin that's the reason I trained you to use all of the weapons in this room so you'd be ready for this day what I need you to do is join with the assassins and join the resistance against the Templars good luck son and behind the suit there's a card with the assassins symbol that's how you get into headquarters by going to the store around the corner and showing the clerk the card and they'll let you in good luck my son -Your father Brady." I read out loud wow then I look and see a bunch of pictures

I see pictures of Alair, Ezio, Connor, Edward, Shay, Arno, and Dezmond wait a minute that means we're related to the Dezmond miles subject 17 from Assassin's Creed 1 to 3 (A/n once again for this who don't play assassin's creed it goes 1 then 2 then brotherhood then revelations then 3 then black flag then Rogue and lastly Unity) then I walk up to the suit and I put it on and I look like Connor except without the shaved head with a Mohawk and rat tail and my suit is Forest Green and Black then I walk out of the room and I walk past the living and my mom sees me and she smiles

"so that's what was in the box." she said "you knew and you didn't tell me." I said she nodded "Brady told me not to say." she said I smile and I hug her "I'll make dad proud." I said then I leave the house and then I walk to the store that dad was talking about "hello how can I help you." the guys asked I show him the card he nods "alright follow me." he said then I follow him to the back and we go through a secret passage way "just keep going strait." he said I nodded and I keep walking strait and eventually I get into headquarters "whoa." I said

"ah there's the last one follow me." a random guy said I nod and I follow him I look around and see that he's wearing a white assassins uniform I look around and see that everybody is wearing a different color and some are wearing the same color I that no one is wearing pink looks like no one was that stupid and picked a color that could blend in

I thought to myself then we get to a room and there's five people I would say sparring and there's 2 guys and 3 girls and a girl wearing a lime green uniform and girl wearing a pink uniform wow no words are sparring and the one in lime green wins and he told me to just walk over and he left I walk over with none of them seeing me then the one in lime green turns around wait Buttercup "Buttercup." I said then she looks at me and smiles

"good to see you Butch." she said "before you ask my mom was an assassin." she said I nod "anyway Butch this is the team you're going to be a part of this is Blossom, Bubbles,Brick and Boomer." she said Blossom is wearing a pink uniform, Bubbles is wearing a light blue one, Brick is wearing a crimson Red one, and Boomer is wearing a Navy Blue one Brick and Boomer's look like mine but with Red and Blue instead of Green "sup." Brick said "finally another guy." Boomer said we all look at him "what I was tired of being out number 3 to 2 with girls and guys." he said the we all laugh I think I'm going to enjoy this life

That is the end of the chapter review for more and review if you're going to become a Ruffian cause once you favorite and follow this story you're a Ruffian so tell me that you're a Ruffian and remember to review with questions and good night everybody


	2. First Assignment

(Butch's P.O.V)

Right now I'm just relaxing with Buttercup,Brick,Bubbles,Boomer, and Blossom I'm getting to know the rest of the group since we're going to be working together "Group Teen come to the training room." a person on the loud speaker said we get up and walk to the training room and see a woman with a clipboard yes very intimidating

"alright group we're going to put you in a random situation and you have to assassinate the target without being spotted by anyone." she said we nodded then we walk into the other room and then the situation starts everyone starts running to where we're supposed to go "wait." I said then they all look at me confused "what?" Boomer asked

Then I make my eyes go eagle vision and I look around alright since we're in a forest I look in the trees and see a bunch of guards hiding I point up and they look up and don't see anything and they once again look at me confused I sigh then I use a rope dart to grab a guard out of the tree and onto the ground then they do the same thing then I look around and see that we're all good I nod

Then we all start running to where we're supposed to go and I see that we're now in a town "alright guys split up guys in the air girls on the ground." Blossom said "send an eagle if you spot the target." Brick said we nod and we split up Brick,Boomer and I start climbing a building while the girls run in different directions on the ground

We nod to each other and we also split up I climb a building and I use eagle vision and I look around and I see that a person is gold I smirk and I stop doing eagle vision and I call an eagle and then I send it into the air and it does a screeching noise then the guys are next to me and I see the girls climbing the building "where?" Boomer asked

I point to the guy in the crowd they nod "alright I'm going to walk up to him but as I do watch my back and as soon as they spot me when you see me nod kill the guards around me then once they're down come to me and I'll do the rest from there." I explained the plan they each nodded and ran ahead on the buildings and I jump down and I start walking in the crowd

From the corner of my eye I can see that an archer spotted me but Brick got him and I keep walking soon enough I'm right in front of the target and he sees me and calls the guards and they all point their spears at me I do a small nod and they all get shot with an arrow or knife I start walking again and the target backs up and calls two guards I throw two throwing knives at them killing them

I keep walking then he calls in two guards on horses I pull out my sword and I hit the horse's leg making it fall on top of the rider then I jump and kill the other guy on the horse with the horse still trotting as the rider falls down and then more guards come then Buttercup,Brick,Bubbles,Boomer and Blossom come to my side and we charge into battle but I jump over a guard and go for the target and he starts running and I climb a building

And I see that he's in the middle of an arch way and he sees me and I jump to the ground and I start walking towards him and I make my hidden blade come out then I use eagle vision to see that there's guards behind the wall waiting I sheathe my hidden blade and I start backing up "what are you scared of me now?" he asked I turn a dial on my hidden blade

Then I aim it at his head and pull back making a small bullet go through his head and he falls down I use a smoke bomb and I climb the building and i watch the scene then the simulator turns off and we start walking out of the room "well that was a good job well done and what I would like to say is that you guys have great team work." she started

"Butch good thinking about using eagle vision to see the guards in the trees and behind the wall and it was a well executed assassination and plan." she said I nodded "dismissed." she said we bow then we start walking away "that was good thinking Butch." Brick said Blossom nodded "yup I didn't think they would put guards in the trees." she said

"I thought of it since its a random situation they'll put guards in random places including trees." I explained "Group Teen please come to my office." the boss said we start walking towards the office and when we get there the boss is standing there "alright team I have an assignment for you." he started

"alright what is it?" Brick asked as we all sit down at a table and he puts a file on the table "what we need you to do is that someone is going to try and assassinate the royal family." he said as he slides the files over to us when we open them my eyes go wide "what we need you guys to do is that the girls will protect the royal family while you guys go after the assassin." he said we nodded "you can count on us." Bubbles said happily

We leave headquarters and we start parkouring across buildings then we get to the castle we show the guards our cards and they let us in and we walk into the throne room and there's the king, queen and Breeze sitting on their thrones "oh shit." I mumbled then we approach them "who are you and who do you think you are just barging in here unannounced." the king said angrily

Brick cleared his throat "we're here to protect you we have intell that someone is going to come after the royal family." Brick said then they're surprised "alright then what are your names?" he asked we still have our hoods on "Brick." Brick said then he takes off his hood "Blossom." Blossom said then she takes off her hood "Boomer." Boomer said then he takes off his hood "Bubbles." Bubbles said then she takes of her hood "Buttercup." Buttercup said as she takes off her hood "oh Buttercup good to see you." Breeze said smiling "Butch." I said as I take off my hood and Breeze looks at me angry

"Daddy there he is." Breeze as she points to me "he broke my heart." she said "Jesus Christ." I sighed then the king looks at me angrily "guards seas him." he said as he points at me and guards start coming to me I put my hood back on and and I see that the guards surrounded me pointing their spears at me I grabbed one spear and made it jab the person in the chest

Then I kick one guard in the leg making him fall then I do a sweep kick and knock over the rest and I stand back up and there's 6 guards groaning at my feet "Anyway Blossom,Buttercup, and Bubbles are going to watch over you while Butch,Boomer and I find the person trying to assassinate you ." Brick said then the king sits back down and nods "very well." he said Brick nods to Boomer and I we nodded and the three of us walk out of the castle

"alright here's the plan we'll be watching the outside of the castle Butch always have eagle vision on." Brick said I nod "alright then we spread out." he said Boomer and I nod and we run in different directions

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

"alright then I will be watching the king, Bubbles will be watching the queen and Buttercup will be watching the princess." Blossom said professionally we nodded then we split up and i find Breeze in her room and I walk in "hey Buttercup you're going to be watching over me?" she asked I nodded "alright then." she said as she goes on her laptop I rolled my eyes and I there on my phone looking up every minute

Wow who knew guarding someone would be so boring "hey Buttercup." I look up t Breeze "yeah?" I asked "has Butch said anything about me or why he broke up with me?" she asked I raise an eyebrow "no he hasn't said anything about you or the reason he broke up with you." I said still confused why she was asking since she was angry when she saw him

She goes back to her laptop and I go back to my phone "Buttercup I'm going to the bathroom." she told me as she walks into her bathroom "ok?" I said as I stand up and I lean on her dresser and I feel something go in and I see a love shrine "whoa." I whispered and I see that there's pictures of me everywhere "oh god." I said as I make the shrine close "I cannot unsee that." I thought to myself

Then Breeze walks out of the bathroom and goes back on her laptop I still can't get that out of my head just a shrine to me I'm flattered but it's another girl who has a love to me oh my fucking god that is messed up in so many ways then I hear a bunch of gun fire "get down." I told Breeze she goes under her desk I look out of the window and see Butch fighting a guy and then I see Butch knock the sword out of his hand he says something then runs off what did he say I open the window and make an eagle noise and Butch looks up I motion him to come here

After a few minutes Butch climbs in through the window "what do you need?" he asked "what did the guy you fought say?" I asked "he said that he was coming back but with strong reinforcements." Butch said "alright then I'll report that to Blossom." I said he nodded then he jumps out the window I sigh then I close the window

"what's going on?" Breeze asked "nothing I just need you to go on like you would usually do." I said Breeze huffs "fine." she said as she goes back to her laptop she's on her laptop a lot wow I thought to myself then I go back to my phone and I text Blossom and Bubbles what Butch said "alright stay on guard at all times." Blossom replied then I put my phone away and I look at the ceiling

"h-h-hey Buttercup." Breeze said again but nervously this time "yeah?" I questioned then I see that she's getting closer to me "um what the fuck is going on?" I questioned in my head as I see that Breeze is right in front of me "I wanted to tell you something." she started I'm confused "what is it?" I asked "well I." she started then she kissed me my eyes go wide then I lightly push her back "whoa whoa whoa what just happened?" I questioned "what about Butch?" I asked

She rolls her eyes "I did like him then after we broke up I couldn't think of anyone but you, you were stuck in my mind and I love you Buttercup." Breeze said I'm surprised "um." was all I could say since I'm so speechless since I'm still trying to understand the situation right now


	3. The Mall and SKATE

Hey guys Ruffboy here and thank you to thomasphiri445 for the question which was "How come Butch's girlfriend's aura was red?" well her aura was red because of red means like an enemy or a person who is mean spirited so the eagle vision picked up on that which made her red except for Brick since his is crimson red

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

What the fuck just happened here I'm just trying to guard Breeze and then she just tells me she loves me and kisses me this is the most fucked up day I've ever had in my entire life I sigh "look Breeze I'm flattered but I don't swing that way." I said truthfully and slowly then she looks sad "why won't anyone I love just love me too?" she asked as she starts to cry she jumps on top of her bed now I feel bad

I walk over and sit near her I sigh "look Breeze someone will love you and stay with you but you just have to make sure that they feel the same way." I explained then she does the unexpected and she kissed me again my eyes are wide again and then I hear the window open "hey Buttercup I whoa." I turn around and see Butch "what?" I asked as I stand up and go over to him "I just came to say that the reinforcements came and just be on red alert at all times." he said then as he starts leaving "Butch don't tell anyone what you just saw." I said

"what did I see?" he asked I smile "thanks." I said he smiles back and nods and then jumps down I sigh again and I turn back to Breeze "alright Breeze what we need to do is go in the bathroom and stay quiet alright?" I asked she nodded as we both go into the bathroom and lock the door I stay near the door while Breeze hides in the shower I have my pistol ready (A/N it looks like a pirate pistol)

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm fighting about five people at once I have my sword out and I'm blocking someone's attack then I pull out my pistol and shot him he falls down I sigh then I have to block another persons attack then I shoot him too then I put my sword away and pull out my other pistol and I shoot the last three I sighed again and I see that everyone is down and Brick and Boomer are fine then we see the boss start walking up to the castle we regroup

And we have our swords ready and then the four of us charge at each other and so far Brick, Boomer and I are losing we're breathing heavily while he hasn't broken a sweat Brick and Boomer get up and distract him so he has his back to me since he thinks I'm knocked out I stand up and motion them to move they dodge but before he could realize what was going on I shot him in the head then I sighed and then we stand up and run to the castle with our pistols ready

"alright split up and find the girls." Brick said Boomer and I nod as we each run in different directions and I go to Breeze's room and see two guys I walk over since they don't see me since one is near the window I shoot the one near the window which makes the window brake and him fall out of the window and then I fight the other guy

And I get him also near the window where I shove him out the window and as he falls I shoot him in the head I smirked "like a boss." I said then I go to the door that's near by and I open it only to get pistol whipped "ow!" I said as I look up and see Buttercup holding a pistol to my head "oh Butch it's just you." Buttercup said and sighed in relief "yeah it's just me and the boss is assassinated and the royal family is safe." I said as I start to feel dizzy I shake my head "Butch are you alright?" Buttercup asked me I feel my vision start to go black "tuesday is applesauce day." I said as I just pass out

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I watch Butch fall down "Butch!" I said as I rushed over to him I check his pulse and heart beat alright he's still alive just tired I pick him up and put his arm around my neck and I hold his hand so he doesn't fall and I use the other hand to make sure that I can easily move without him falling then we get to the throne room and I see Blossom and Bubbles dragging Brick and Boomer on the ground I give them a look "what? He's really heavy." they said I roll my eyes

We eventually got them back to headquarters and into the infirmary they said they're fine they're just exhausted from the battle I sighed man I'm doing a lot of sighing today why anyway I'm watching over Butch "come on let me see my brother." I hear then I turn around and see a girl who is about 14 trying to get past two guards I walk over "let her through." I said they nod and then she runs over to Butch

"Butch are you alright?" she asked I walk over and up my hand on her shoulder and she looks up to me "he's fine he's just sleeping."I said she smiles then I hear groaning and we see Butch wake up "how long was I out?" Butch yawned "Butch." the girl said "hey Brandy what are you doing here?" Butch asked

Brandy smiled "I came to see how you were doing." she said Butch smiled "thanks kiddo." he said as he messes up Brandy's hair then he brushes off the blanket and stands up and stretches "Group Teen come to my office." the boss said then Butch and I walk to the boss's office

(Butch's P.O.V)

We walk into the Boss's office "hey kids sit down." he said we all sit down "after talking with a few people I realized that you guys are still teenagers so what I need you to do is get a job at the mall and hang out with each other since you're going to be working with each other." he explained "ok." was all we said

"oh and you can get a job anywhere in the mall every manager is part of the Brotherhood oh and we want you guys to live with each other in a house that we bought." he said just as we walked out of the office

We all turned back "wait what?" we said shocked "yeah we need to have you guys in one house to make it easier to contact you now go pack up your stuff and have fun in the house each room is already painted to match with the color of your uniform oh and are any of you 18?" he asked "i'am." Brick,Boomer and i said

we nodded and put our fist on our hearts and bowed and then we walked out of the office and out of head quarters back into our regular clothes "well we might as well just pack and get used to it." Brick said we nodded and went into separate directions when I get to my house I go up to my room and pack everything I had into my suit cases then Brandy and my mom see my room "um Butch what's going on?" my mom asked

"well they want us to move into a house so they can contact us easier so I gotta go bye girls but don't worry here's my new adress and the home phone number." I said then I give them the info and I grab my stuff and leave then I get to the house wow this is huge then I find my room wow it's already finished I unpack fully so everything is where I want it

Then I walk downstairs and see Brick and Boomer "what's up guys." I said as I high five Brick and then I sit down in the recliner "we were wonder ing out of the three of us who's older so far it's Brick since his birthday is in March and mine is in October when's yours?" Boomer asked "Ausust." I said "alright so it goes me then Butch then you." Brick said

"alright I'm going to the backyard I saw a half pipe and I'm going to go try it." I said as I go upstairs "hey we're going to be coming with you we skate too." Boomer said as Brick nods I smiled "alright let's see what you guys got and how about we play a game of skate loser has to do something that the winner chooses." I challenged they smirked the three of us fist bump "you're on!" we said as we run outside

After the game of skate we went back inside I came in 1st then Brick then Boomer "oh you're going to regret that you agreed to that game." I said as I fist bump Brick "oh now I'm happy that I came in second." Brick said relieved "yup I won ending with a front flip Christ air." I said then Brick and I high five when we walk in we see the girls "what's up girls." we said "hey boys." they said back

"well we were thinking at we should go get our jobs today." Blossom said we looked at each other then we shrugged "sure." we said then we all go to the garage and see a van that holds only six people we walk up to it and I see a note I grab the note "from us to you guys to have fun with and get around as a group and only Brick,Butch, and Boomer can drive it -Boss." I read out loud

"why can only the boys drive it?" Bubbles and Blossom asked "do any of you guys have your license?" Buttercup asked the three of us pull out our wallets and show our drivers licenses "do any of you guys have your license?" Brick asked they shake their heads "no." they said we smirk "that's why only we can drive it." Boomer said "alright we're going to play roshambo to see who get to drive first and also the order when we drive as a group." I said they nodded

"Ro." we started "sham." we continued looking at each other "Bo!" we said as I punch Boomer in the nuts and Brick tries to get me but I blocked it and punched him in the nuts now they're both on the ground "I win again so the order is me then Brick then Boomer." I stated they nodded then we all get into the car and after awhile we get to the mall

Then we walk in "alright we meet at the food court and we tell what jobs we got." Blossom said we nodded and walked in separate directions

(after the interviews)

I'm walking from my new job and I'm headed to the food court and I get a text from Bubbles "meet us at the smoothie hut." it said I nodded and headed towards the smoothie hut and I see the rest of the group sitting there I sit next to Buttercup and Brick "alright guys from Buttercup to me what job did you get?" Blossom said

"I got a job at End Zone." Buttercup said "Shedding Music." I said "Read me." Brick said "Pcx." Boomer said "and I got a job at Pink." Blossom said I looked at Brick and Boomer "ha you guys owe me $20!" i said smiling they suck their teeth "damn it." they said as they each give me $20 "wait you guys made a bet and didn't include me." Buttercup said I nodded "yup cause I knew you would win." I said and Buttercup playfully punches me in the shoulder

"thanks man." she said then three girls walk by looking at Brick,Boomer and I and they walk up to us "hey I'm Berserk, this is Brat, and that's Brute and we wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out?" Berserk asked smiling at Brick while Brat is staring at Boomer with lust and Brute is looking at me "um sorry we can't we have to get back to work." Brick said politely "oh that too bad well call us when we can." she said as she write her number on a piece of paper and gives it to Brick

Brat and Brute do the same thing to Boomer and I "ok then see ya." Brat said as they waved we waved back "wow it's only been 10 minutes and we already got a girls number." Boomer said Brick and I fist bump "alright girls we'll see you girls later." I said as Brick, Boomer, and I walk in different directions "bye boys." the girls waved we waved back and walked to work

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

The boys left its just us girls "guys did you see the way Boomer looked at her? what does she have that I don't?" Bubbles asked "oooo looks like someone is jealous that Boomer isn't paying attention to them." I said Blossom giggles "what! No it's just that." Bubbles started "yeah ok Bubbles you're not jealous." Blossom said then we both start laughing "guys its not funny." Bubbles said angry "ok ok ok you're right Bubbles." I started

"thank you." she said proud of herself Blossom and I start laughing again "it's hilarious." I laughed


	4. Splitting Up

Hey guys Ruffboy here and what I'm sorry that I didn't explain was Bubbles got a job at the smoothie hut I just wanted to clear that up since someone asked and now enjoy the chapter

(4 months later)

(Butch P.O.V)

Well I'm sitting behind the counter reading a gameinformer magazine "um excuse me." someone said I put my magazine down "yes how can I help you?" I asked I see that it's two girls one bigger than the other and when I asked they both got nervous "w-w-we wanted to k-k-know where the r-r-rock music is?" one asked

I pointed to my left "it's right over there." I said smiling they both blush and walk off whispering to each other "hey Butch." I look and see Brick "what's up Brick." I said then we fist bump "aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked "yup but I'm on break." he said "ok." I said then Boomer walks in "what's up guys." Boomer said "sup Boom." Brick and I said "um guys I need your help." Boomer said looking around

"what do you need?" I asked "well after we left the girls I started walking to work and I had the feeling that I was being watched." Boomer started Brick and I nod understanding so far "and I looked behind me and there's a girl staring me down as if she was going to eat me so I speed walked here and there she is." Boomer said as he dives over the counter

She walked up to Brick and I "have you seen Boomer?" she asked we shake our heads "no we haven't I think he's at his job." I lied "ok thank you." she said as she sprints out of the store "whoa." was all Brick and I said since we were speechless since we've never seen a girl run that fast then I realized something "um Brick." I started "yeah?" he asked "she was wearing heels." I stated "what! How did she run that fast and not fall?" Brick asked shocked

I shrugged then I get a text message from Buttercup "Boss needs to see us at headquarters." It said I nodded "Brick we gotta get to headquarters." I said he nodded we went to the back room then i again realized something I walked back out and grabbed Boomer and dragged him into the back room

We go through the passage way and I'm still dragging Boomer then we get to headquarters and we go to the Boss's office and see the girls I throw Boomer onto a chair and then I sit down next to him "what's up?" I asked "first things first what happened to Boomer?" the Boss asked "A girl is hunting him down." was all I said everyone nodded understanding

"what I called you here is because of we found 12 new recruits and they're about your ages so we want you guys to do a simulator to show them what you have cause now we're going to be splitting you guys up so in the current house and van the greens will stay there while the reds and Blues will be moving and Greens and Blues your outfits will be changing then he throws us different uniforms it's still our signature colors

(A/N Butch's uniform looks like Arno's from Assassins creed Unity but Green,Black and Gray, Buttercup's uniform looks like the Smuggler's from Assassins Creed Brotherhood minus the long ass cape but she still has a hood, Boomer's uniform looks like Edwards from Assassins Creed IV: Black Flag, and Bubbles's uniform looks like Aveline's but with a hood instead of a hat)

"now let's go." the Boss said we nodded and we changed into our new uniforms but we have our hoods down and we walk to the lab and see six animas' we each lay on one "it's simple we're going to be doing is man hunt in teams the Green team Butch and Buttercup, the Red team Brick and Blossom, and the Blue team Boomer and Bubbles and so you will be hunting one team while another team is also hunting you so don't be spotted and when you kill someone on another team they will instantly be out and pulled back to reality and will see how they died like a kill cam as you call it." the woman explained we nodded

"be sure to be doing your best because you'll be mentoring two of the new recruits." she added we nod again and get into the game I close my eyes and then I reopen them and now Buttercup and I are in a city we nod to each other and go in separate directions

(Unknown's P.O.V)

We're watching them "looks like the Green team is splitting up, the Red team are also splitting up but one is in the air while the other is on the ground, and the Blue team chose to stay together." the Boss said I look closely and see that one member of the Green team is close to one of the red team

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I'm walking and I feel someone is behind me I turn around and start walking in the opposite direction then I see a throwing knife coming strait to my head I grab it and I throw it into at a building seeing that it is bouncing all over the place then I see Blossom try to air assassinate me I block her and we start sword fighting then when we clash swords Blossom disappears I'm confused then all I hear is "one member of the red team is out." a voice said I smirked and started walking again

(Blossom's P.O.V)

I open my eyes and see that I'm back at headquarters "what happened?" I asked "you're out." the Boss said I then walk over and look at the screen I see that Buttercup threw the knife and it was bouncing all over the place and it hit me in the head then I see that Butch is near Bubbles and Boomer I smile knowing him he's going to get cocky and lose

(Butch's P.O.V)

I use eagle vision and I see the Boomer and Bubbles are near me I pull out two guns and I run up to them I deck Boomer in the face Bubbles pulls out her sword and charges at me I dodge then I block with my pistol then I see that Boomer is also coming at me I block his attack also and I'm sword fighting with guns I blocked both of their attacks now my chance I shoot two bullets at two different pots

Then Bubbles and Boomer try to attack me again and I block their attacks and then they disappear then all I hear is "the Blue team is eliminated." the voice said I smile so it's just Me,Buttercup and Blossom or Brick I started walking searching for the last Red

(Boomer's P.O.V)

I wake up and see Blossom,Bubbles and the recruits staring at the screen I look and I see that the last Attack Butch blocked he shot at two pots and the bullets hit Bubbles and I when we weren't paying attention then I see that Buttercup is near Brick I stare with interest

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I'm walking then I see Brick leaning against a wall I smirk and I keep walking then I throw a throwing knife near his head gaining his attention he looks at me and charges at me I pull out my sword and we start sword fighting then after a while we're both tired we're breathing heavily glaring at each other

Then we charge at each other and drive our swords towards each other then I see a white light and now I'm back at headquarters and I see that Brick and Butch are still in I get up and look at the screen and I see that Brick dodged my sword but he stabbed me then I see that Butch is just standing in a farm field and Brick is moving quickly to him I stare at the screen like everyone else

(Butch's P.O.V)

I'm standing in a farm field and using my eagle vision I see that Brick is coming towards me I smile and pull out a throwing knife and I throw it high into the air then I pull out my sword in time to block Brick's attack we clash swords making us move back I smirked then we start sword fighting then I looked up and see my throwing knife about hit Brick I smirked

Then Brick swings his sword I block it but I act like I got hit and I land on the ground and I see Brick sigh "game over." I mumbled then the knife hits Brick in the head then we see a white light and Brick and I wake up I smile "yes I won." I said Brick was confused "what are you talking about?" Brick asked

Then we get up and look at the screen we see that I go flying back then the knife hits Brick in the head "Butch is right Greens win." the Boss said "but when did you throw a knife I was looking at you the whole time?" Brick asked I smirked "I threw it right before you got there and it landed right on target." I said then Buttercup and I fist bump

"alright after seeing that we want you to state your name, pick your color and mentor." the Boss said the recruits nodded a guy with Raven Black Hair with a long braided Pony tail steps up "my Name is Bass and I pick Green and my mentor Butch." he said I smirked then his outfit changes to match mine but it's a lighter shade than mine but still dark green

Then a girl walks up and she has Pink hair that goes to her shoulders "I'm Bloom and I pick Red and my mentor Blossom." she said then she outfit changes to a slightly dark pink and it matches Blossom now a Blond haired Boy walks forwards "I'm Bright and I pick Blue and my mentor Boomer." he said then his outfit changes to look like Boomer's but a dark Blue where as Boomers outfit is Navy Blue

Now a girl with Raven Black hair walks forwards her hair also goes to her shoulders "my name is Butterfly and I pick Green and my mentor Buttercup." she said then her outfit changes to looks like Buttercups but her's is a darker shade than Buttercups but lighter than Bass's

Then a Boy with Red hair that goes to his neck in a messy way "my name is Brock and I pick Red and my mentor Brick." he said then his outfit changes to match Bricks but a lighter shade than Bricks now a girl with dirty blond hair walks forwards " my name is Breeze and I pick Blue and my mentor Bubbles." she said wait a minute that's Breeze whoa I'm screwed

(after the introductions)

I have to mentor Bass and Beat, Buttercup has to mentor Butterfly and Brute, Brick has to mentor Brock and Blade, Blossom has to mentor Bloom and Berserk, Boomer has to mentor Bright and Boice, and Bubbles has to mentor Brat and Breeze

We put our fist on our hearts and bow then we walk away then we get to the house and the Blues and Reds have moved out and now it's Buttercup and I with the new recruits then I see what time it is "Buttercup we gotta get to work and you guys have to get jobs at the mall too so they can contact us all at once." I explained they nodded we get to the car and drive to the mall

I walk back into my job and I go back to the counter and I see Bass "what's Bass?" I asked "I want to work here." Bass said I nodded "alright you start now I'll tell the manager that you're part of the brotherhood which means he'll automatically hire you." I said then the Manager walks out of the back and sees Bass

"hey manager Bass is part of the brotherhood and he would like to work here." I said the manager nodded "sure you start now and you'll work the counter with Butch." he said then walked back into the back

Bass and I are sitting there behind the counter then Beat walks in "hey Beat." Bass said "hey guys can I hide behind the counter?" he asked we look at him confused "why?" I asked "I was walking to my new job at Fire Wire and I felt someone staring at the back of my head so I looked behind me and I see a girl staring at me as if she was going to rape me oh crap there she is!" Beat explained then he jumped behind the counter I'm having déjà vu then she walks up to the counter

"have you seen Beat?" she asked "no I think he's at his job." I lied again she nodded "thank you." she said once again how do girls sprint in heels I shake my head then I get a text from Buttercup "hey guys when you're bored, off or on break we can hang out at the Shake Shack hut since Butterfly works there." it said I nodded "when you're bored ,off or on break we can hang out at the Shake Shack hut since Butterfly works there." I said to Beat and Bass

They nodded then Bass and I see Beat staring at something we look to see what he's staring at and see three girl looking in the country aisle "whoa." was all Bass and I could say then i got an idea "how about you ask her out." I suggested to Beat he nods and walks over to them shaking I smirk then Bass and I watch Beat

"ok he's doing it." Bass started "he made them laugh." I continued "now he gestured towards us." Bass continues "now they're writing something down." I continued "and it looks like he scores." Bass finished then Bass and I high five then Beat walks back up to us "how'd it go?" Bass asked Beat is smiling "it went great and now I'm going back to work oh and you have to go out with her friends." Beat said quickly then he runs out we smile then we realized that he set us up

Bass and I grab two skateboards and skate after him we see that he's going towards the Shack I skate faster then I jump and tackle him and he slide and land right in front of the girls "why did you set us up?" I asked shaking Beat "because she wouldn't go out with me unless you guys went out with her friends." Beat replied

I get up and I face palm "when is it?" I asked "tonight at the Plex we're gonna see a movie and go to dinner." he said I shake my head Bass finally gets here "you owe us for this." Bass said "thanks guys." Beat said then he runs to his job "what just happened?" Brute asked "Beat set us up on dates with random girls." I explained

The Girls look angry "umm ok Bass and I are gonna go back to work." I said getting out of this awkward situation then Bass and I skate back to work


	5. The Wedding

(Butch's P.O.V)

Bass and I are sitting at our job bored but now we have to get ready for a date that Beat set us up on I'm once again reading my game informer and Bass is on his phone "um excuse me." someone said I look up and I see Brandy I smile "what's up kiddo." I said as I lean onto the counter

"hi Butch I'm happy to see my big brother." Brandy said smiling then my mom walks worried "Brandy you know not to run off like that." my mom scolded Brandy "I just wanted to see Butch." she said mom smiles "we can visit him later today." my mom said for some reason unaware of me being behind her

"or you can see me now." I said startling my mom "oh Butch you scared me." she said relaxing "sorry mom." I said she nods "well Butch we'll see you some time." Brandy said I nodded "see you girls." I said then I wave and Brandy waves back and they leave the store I watch them walk away then I get slapped "ow!" I said as I look and see an angry Buttercup ok I'm confused

"who was that woman you were talking to?" she asked I smirk knowing that I'm going to make her look stupid "that was my mom and little sister." I said smiling I see that shes calm "were you jealous?" I asked smirking "no." she said blushing then she punches my arm "ow what was that for?" I asked in pain "cause I felt like it now I gotta get back to work see ya guys." Buttercup said then she walks out of the store

Right after Buttercup leaves Beat comes skipping in "wow you just lost half of your man card." I said looking at him "alright guys it's time for the date lets go." he said excited Bass and I roll our eyes and I jump the counter while Bass walks around and then we leave the store

We're in front of the movies waiting for Beats date and her friends Bass and i are on our phones while Beat is looking out for is date he looks like he could shit himself any minute "there they are." Beat says and Bass and I put our phones in our pockets "hey." Beat said "hi Beat." she said then they hug

"oh god." I whispered Bass nods agreeing with me "oh Sarah I want you to meet my friends Butch and Bass." Beat said gesturing to me and Bass "hey." we said "and these are my friends Lindsey and Wendy." she said gesturing to her friends "hi." they said giving a small wave to me and Bass "alright let's get into that movie." Beat says as we walk into the theater

We buy the tickets and snacks then we go into a movie which was boring we saw Charlie St. Cloud that movie was so fucking boring I almost passed out in my seat but Beat kept waking me up then we go to dinner which was more boring since Beat would talk to Sarah and Lindsey and Wendy wouldn't shut up

Finally it's over and Bass and I are waiting for Beat so we can go and we're watching him then we see that Beat and Sarah are about to kiss but Beat throws up in her mouth which makes her and her friends scream and run off Bass and I start laughing so hard "ha ha ha very funny." Beat said sarcastically "alright alright alright we're done." I said as Bass and I stop laughing

(2 years later)

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's been two years now and my mom is getting married next week to Butterfly's dad so she'll be my new little sister and we've gotten really close so Buttercup and I don't have to mentor them anymore and we're known as GG which means group green but GG sounds better I know you can agree with me

Anyway over the years Bass has gained a crush on Butterfly and Butterfly has a crush on him too but the problem is that they're both dating someone and they can't brake up with them and Bass's girlfriend is a bitch to everyone including Bass and mainly to Butterfly and the same with Butterfly's boyfriend he's a dick to everyone including Butterfly and mainly to Bass and for some reason they both complain about them to me

I get Bass but not Butterfly oh since we're gonna be siblings she's trying to get to know me even more than anyone and Bass's girlfriend and Butterfly's boyfriend are jobless and want Bass and Butterfly to pay for everything which sucks for them but the best part is that the manager told me to write a song to get more business so I did and now I'm performing it at the mall

I walk on stage with my guitar "hey guys this is a song that I wrote you can listen it more at Shedding Music and this is a message from Bass to his girlfriend and from Butterfly to her boyfriend." i said and the music starts and I start strumming

Why don't you get a job by The Offspring

Butch:

My friend's got a girlfriend, man he hates that bitch

He tells me every day

He says, "Man I really gotta lose my chick

In the worst kind of way"

She sits on her ass, he works his hands to the bone

To give her money every payday

But she wants more dinero just to stay at home

Well my friend, you gotta say

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

I guess all his money, well it isn't enough

To keep her bill collectors at bay

I guess all his money, well it isn't enough

'Cause that girl's got expensive taste

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all, oh yeah

But hey man free rides just don't come along every day

Let me tell you about my other friend now

My friend's got a boyfriend man she hates that dick

She tells me every day

He wants more dinero just to stay at home

Well my friend, you gotta say

I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job, oh yeah

I won't give you no money, I always pay

Na, na, why don't you get a job

Say no way, say no way ya, no way

Na, na, why don't you get a job

I sang and the crowd cheers I smile and then I take a bow and the I walk off stage Bass high fives me and Butterfly hugs me "thanks Butch." they said happily "no problem." I said then I give Bass a look then I tap Butterfly and then I move so she didn't see me and turned and saw Bass "yeah Bass?" she asked

Bass looks at Me and Beat and we're fist pumping and quietly saying go and Bass do hear us "I wanted to know if you would be my date to your dads wedding?" Bass asked Butterfly smiled "sure i would love to be your date." she said then she kissed him on the cheek and walked off with the other girls Beat and I fist bump and then we walk over to Bass

"dude you finally did it." we said congratulating Bass "hey Butch." I turned around and see my girlfriend Star "hey Star what's up." I said then we hug (A/N hold on before you review angry on how Buttercup and Butch aren't together yet hold the fuck on)

"See ya guys I'm going with Star." I said Bass and Beat nod "see ya dude." they said then Star and I walk off

(time skip to wedding)

"you may now kiss the Bride." the priest said then they kiss the crowd cheers I hear sniffling I turn around and see Beat "are you crying?" I asked "no I'm just sweating through my eyes." he said trying to act tough but failed horribly

After that I'm sitting at a table with me, my mom, Brandy, my now step dad, and Butterfly we're sitting there having a good time then something breaks the window "get down!" I said then I put Brandy's head down I look up and see 12 Templars in the church "mom hide Brandy." I said My mom nods and then they run to somewhere "go with them dad." Butterfly said then he runs with them

I look at Butterfly she nods and we both make our hidden blades come out we start walking to the Templars and Buttercup,Brute,Beat, and Bass come with us then we charge in I block one attack then I shoved my hidden blade in his throat then I block another attack then I trip him and shove my hidden blade in his head then I grab their swords so I have two swords

(after awhile)

We're breathing heavily then six people run in the church we get into battle stances "I knew we should've just done this ourselfs." wait Blossom we're glaring at the Reds "what are you guys doing?" I demanded "we're here to put an end to the Brotherhood starting with you guys." Berserk said "I would love to see you try." I said they smirk and charge at us

(the match ups are Butch vs. Brick, Buttercup vs. Blossom, Brute vs. Berserk, Bass vs. Brock, Butterfly vs. Bloom, and Beat vs. Blade)

I'm sword fighting with Brick I dash and I grab a pistol from one of the dead bodies so I have one gun and one sword while Brick has two swords we charge at each other I block his attack then I pistol whip him making him no look at me then I trip him and then I walk over to him and he trips me

And is now pointing a gun at me "nice try Butch I was always the best fighter." Brick said cocky I smirked "you were." I said then I trip him and I use the sword to do a back hand spring then Brick swings is sword at me I block it but act like I got hit and as I'm in the air I shoot him in the head and he collapses onto the ground

I sigh "like I said you were the best fighter." I said to his dead body I look over and see that the others got rid of the other reds so there's a bunch of dead bodies on the ground then I sigh "is everyone alright?" I asked they nod

"bystander made it out." Brute said I nod then I drop my weapons and run going to look for my mom and I see that Butterfly is with me we run past the bathroom and we hear crying we open the door and run in and I see that my mom is on the verge of death and Butterfly's dad is laying on my mom's lap dead

"mom!" I said then I run over to her "I'm sorry Butch I'm not going to make it." she said then she coughs "no mom you're gonna make it." I said "no I'm sorry honey I'm not." she said I start crying "no mom don't go." I said she wipes the tear out of my eye "come stop your cry it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight." she started then she grabs my hand

"I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry." she then skips to the important part of the song "I may not be with you but you've got to hold on I'll be there for always and always just look over shoulder I'll be there always." she sang then fell limp I start crying then I have to remember to be strong for Brandy then I pick up Brandy and I motion for Butterfly to take my hand she does and we walk out of the bathroom

The others see us and I see that Brandy is starting to cry "it's ok Brandy." I said as Butterfly and I hug Brandy then we part and Brandy is still crying so I walk out of the church and I sit down on the stairs and I hug Brandy "just like mom sang to me come stop your crying it will be alright just take my hand hold it tight." I started singing calming Brandy down

"I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry for one so small you seem so strong my arms will hold keep you safe and warm the bond between us cant be broken I will be here don't you cry." I sang and I see that Brandy fell asleep I take off my jacket and put it around her and I put her on my back and I walk back into the church

And I see everyone hugging I smile then they see me and walk over to me I make hand motion to tell them to stay quiet since Brandy is sleeping they nod and we head to my old house to get Brandy's stuff since she's moving in with us and as we're getting the rest of her things I walk into my moms room and I see a DVD on her night stand and it's labeled to Brandy I put it in my pocket and we get to our house

Now Brandy is going to stay with me until she feels better to stay alone and I'm sitting with Brandy my bed watching Frozen since she wanted to watch it I don't that movie has too much fucking singing and nobody wants to building a fucking snowman then i remember the DVD I get up get the DVD and I put it in the tray and I hit play

It's mom sitting in her office chair in her home office "if you're seeing this than I've passed on I'm sorry I wanted to stay longer with you Butch and Brandy and what I wanted to say is that I like your father have been keeping a secret that I was also part of the brotherhood and what I want Brandy to do is take my uniform and join with Butch so she's not alone since it was just the three of us I love you guys and I know that you Butch and Brandy are going to make me proud just like you made your father proud Butch." she said then it ends

I see that Brandy is shocked luckily we didn't sell the house yet so Brandy and I walk into moms office and I use eagle vision to find the wall I push the wall and it opens and Brandy and I walk in and I turn on the lights and there's pictures of Avelene and Mary Read and in the middle of the room is an assassin uniform It looks like an original but it's light Green and grey I turn around so Brandy can change

"finished." she said then I turn around and look at her I smile "you're gonna make a great assassin just like mom." I said Brandy smiles and we head back to our house and we empty out the room and same with dads so we have everything in the rooms and we hang up the photos up in our rooms I have Altair, Ezio, Connor, Edward, Shay, and Arno hung up in my room and Brandy has Avelene and Mary Read hung up in hers

And we're back to sitting in my room then I get a phone call I look and see that it's Star I smile and I walk out of my room and I see Buttercup "hey Buttercup can you keep Brandy company while I answer this?" I asked "sure." she said "oh and remember to welcome her to the Brotherhood." I said "what?" she asked confused "turns out my mom was an assassin too and she wanted Brandy to be a part of the brotherhood and join me." I said then I walk to the kitchen

"hello." I said "hey Butch I wanted to know if you could take me shopping." she asked "I'm sorry I can't." I said "why not?" she asked "I have to stay here with Brandy." I said "who's Brandy?" she asked angry "she's my little sister." I said "oh ok but you can leave her alone for a couple of hours." she said

"no I can't I'm one of the only two that is the last of our family." I said "can't your mom watch her?" she asked "no she can't." I said "why?" she asked "because she's dead." I said "oh Butch I'm so sorry but can you still take me shopping?" she asked I got angry "no for the last time." I said "alright you have to make a choice take me shopping or stay with your little sister." she said

"I'm going to stay with my little sister and we're done I'm breaking up with you goodbye." I said then I end the call then I walk back up to my room and I see Buttercup sitting there "where's Brandy?" I asked "bathroom." she said then I sit on my couch and I have my head down Buttercup walks over to me

"you ok?" she asked "yeah I'm fine it's just Star called and asked if I could take her shopping after I told that my mom is dead and that I'm staying here with Brandy for support and she gave me a choice to take her shopping or stay with Brandy so I broke up with her." I explained "wow." was all Buttercup said

Then in a quick motion Buttercup kisses me and I kiss back and we part ways and hug "Buttercup will you be my girlfriend?" I asked she smiles "yes I will." she said then we lay on my bed and Brandy gets back "come on Brandy." I said patting the spot in between me and Buttercup she smiles and hops on the bed and sits down and we watch the rest of Frozen which we passed out after an hour with Buttercup and I sleeping with Brandy in between us we looked like we were doing a group hug because we were so close

Hey guys Ruffboy here and what I wanted to say is that I will make it a rare when I do a song in this story because all of the seriousness so just send in request for any song you want and also send in questions if you don't understand something just ask me wether it be review or private message I will answer it and I will see all you Ruffians in the next chapter good night everybody


	6. Crossover

(2 months later)

(Brandy's P.O.V)

Its been 2 months since my mom dead and I've become stronger both mentally and physically ever since I moved in with Butch and the others they've helped me in many ways mainly Buttercup,Butterfly and Brute they taught me how to fight using the boys as targets when we practiced throwing knives and shooting guns or arrows

Right now I'm in my room on my laptop just relaxing then I see that I got a text message from my boyfriend Brandon "hey babe." it said I smile (A/N I'm very sorry I'm going to skip this lovely dovey conversation cause it made me sick right when I wrote hey babe)

"I'm sorry I'm just worried meeting your dad." he said "no it's ok he's going to love I'll see you in a few minutes." I said then I put my phone in my pocket and I go into the living and and clean it it up a bit then I hear knocking on the door and I open it to see a smiling Brandon

"hey Brandon." I said as we hug "hey babe." he said "come in." I said then he walks in and I close the door "have a seat I'll go get him." I said then from the window that is in between the kitchen and living Butch comes flying in and hits the wall then Bass comes flying in and crashes into the recliner and Beat flys in and hits the couch and bounces off and lands on the ground I run over to Butch "whoa what happened." I asked

Butch coughs "girls periods." he said then he passed out I can see that Beat and Bass are already passed out I sigh then the girls walk out of the kitchen eating ice cream I'm confused "hey Brandy who's this?" Buttercup asked "this is my boyfriend Brandon." I said gesturing to Brandon "Brandon these are the girls I live with Buttercup, Butterfly, and Brute." I said gesturing to them as I said their name

Then we hear groaning we look over and see Bass getting up and when he looks at Butterfly and gets scared "no no no I didn't do it I didn't do it." he said as Butterfly starts chasing him "that was Bass." I said then we hear more groaning and we see Beat getting off of the ground "no no no no no no no n-." Beat said as Brute knocks him out again

"that was Beat." I said then we hear the floor make a noise so we look over and see Butch trying to sneak off and Buttercup runs at him "whoa whoa whoa." Butch said as he blocks Buttercup's punches then she kicks him in the nuts he grabs his nuts "can't even bend over." Butch says in pain

Buttercup smirks and tries to walk away but is stuck to the ground we look down and see knives in the ground so Buttercup can't move Butch smirks "when did you throw those?" I asked Butch stands up not in pain "you guys forget I'm always full of surprises like now when Buttercup was about to kick me in the nuts I slightly tapped her foot so it missed and I acted as if I was hit and as I was going to grab my nuts I threw the knives." Butch explained

Then Butch sees Brandon "who's this?" he asked "oh Butch this is my boyfriend Brandon, Brandon this is Butch." I said gesturing to Butch I see that Butch is using eagle vision looking at Brandon then he stops then he sighs "alright Brandon I want to talk to you alone outside." Butch said as he and Brandon go to the backyard "I hope he doesn't screw this up for me." I said and Buttercup who got out of the knives puts her hand on my shoulder "I'm sure he wont." she said smiling

(Butch's P.O.V)

I walk out with Brandon "so you're Brandy's dad." he said I look at him confused "no I'm her older brother." I said "then what happened to her dad?" he asked I sigh "our parents are dead our dad died a few years ago and our mom died two months ago at her wedding." I said "oh I'm sorry for asking." he said I put my hand up

"no it's fine you would have to know sooner or later, and what I wanted to talk to you about is that I don't trust you at all until you can prove yourself to me other wise I don't trust you but I'm not going to tell that to Brandy so I'm willing to tolerate you for Brandy because you've make her happy since our mom died you I'll give you props there." I said then we walk back into the house

Then we walk back into the living room then I check my watch "shit I gotta get to work then I see Bass running in with Butterfly behind him I grab Bass by his jacket "Bass we're going to be late." I said he nods and we run to my car and we drive to work the we walk to the counter and we sit down and relax

"yo Bass." I said he looks up "what's up." he said "what would you do if your younger sister had a boyfriend who you don't trust?" I asked "well I my not trust him but I trust my sister enough to know she made a right decision." he said then he goes back to his phone I nod knowing he's right so I go back to my game informer "hey man." someone said I look up and see Boomer

I smile "what's up Boom." I said we fist bump "nothing much have you heard anything from the reds?" he asked I sigh "no last time I saw them I shot Brick in the head killing him." I said Boomer was shocked "why?!" he asked "two reasons one was that they betrayed the brotherhood and were working with the Templars and the second they killed my mom and Butterfly's dad at their wedding so now it's just me, Brandy, and Butterfly that's the rest of my family." I explained

"wow I'm sorry for your loss." he said "naw it's alright it was two months alone and now Brandy is part of the brotherhood since my mom was also an assassin so Brandy wears her uniform." I said smiling "that's great to know." Boomer said "oh this is Bass." I said introducing Bass he looks up "and this is Boice." Boomer said he gives a small wave

"so how have you been for the past two years?" I asked "it's been good I'm going out with Bubbles now and Boice here has a crush on Breeze." he said gesturing to Boice "and I'm going out with Buttercup and Bass here has a crush on Butterfly." I said

"don't worry Boice Breeze is very easy going and depending on what you're like she might like you too." I said he looked at me confused "how do you know that?" he asked "take it from someone who's already dated her." I said then I see that Breeze,Bubbles,Buttercup and Butterfly walk into the store "oh shit." the four of us said as we all duck behind the counter "hello?" Breeze said then Boomer hits me and I stand up "ow fuck!" I said as they spotted me

"hey Butch have you seen Boomer?" Bubbles asked I smirk "yes I have I kick Boomer making him stand up "ow!" he said in pain "what was that for?" he asked "if I have to get yelled at you're gonna get yelled at with me ." I said then we kick Bass and Boice "ow!" they said standing up

"anyway boys we'll see you guys at the shake shack." they said then they leave we look at each other and shrug and Boomer and Boice jump over the counter "I thought they were going to hit us again." Bass said I nod agreeing with him then I check my watch and I see that it's time for my break "well I'm going on break." I said then I grab a skateboard and skate out before anyone said anything

I skate to the Shake Shack then I ollie onto from table to table then I do a pop-shove it but in mid air someone grabs my board "whoa!" I said I land sitting in a chair but my neck is on the chair so if you walked by all you would see is my but and my legs "Butch." Buttercup said "yeah?" I asked as I sit right in the chair I close my eyes and shake my head then when I open them there's two Buttercups and two Butterflys two being taller than the other two "whoa how hard did I hit my head?" I asked

"Butch this is my sister." Buttercup started "Bliss her older hotter sister." she said "ok?" I said "Bliss this is my boyfriend Butch." Buttercup said then Bliss gets close and looks me in the eyes I close my eyes and I turn eagle vision on and I reopen them Bliss gets scared "w-w-w-what happened to his eyes?" Bliss asked scared

Buttercup rolls her eyes "Butch stop doing eagle vision." Buttercup said then I turn it off "ok ok ok." I said then I get a message "Butch I need you, Bass and Beat to headquarters." it said I nodded I grabbed my board from Buttercup "what's going on?" she asked "Boss needs to see you and Bass at headquarters." I said then I skate off

Then I get back to the store and put the board back "Bass we're needed." I said then we run to the back room and run into headquarters and we go to the Boss's office and Beat is already there "alright boys this is what I need you to do is that because the Templars see that they have to deal with us they decided to go to a different dimension to where there is no brotherhood and take over it." Boss explained

"that's where you guys come in there's a you in the dimension so when you go through the teleporter you'll come out of his body." he said we nodded "but why aren't the girls coming with us?" Beat asked "because I just need you guys since each of you have skills that are need Butch with eagle vision, Bass for recon, and you Beat you're best for staying the shadows and doing silent assassinations." Boss explained

We again nodded then we grab Pistols, hidden blades and on sword that can be put into a little pouch that so we can pull them out at anytime with the hidden blades on our wrists "we're ready." I said the Boss nodded then we go to the teleporter I shrugged and I run and do a back flip in, Bass does a side flip in, and Beat does a front flip in

Then all I see is a bright light then I close my eyes and I land then i see Bass and Beat land "alright." I said we turn around and see what looks like younger version of us staring at us in surprise "what?" Beat asked "why do you look like me?" this dimension Beat asked "we're you three from a different dimension some enemies of ours are in this dimension." Bass said I rolled my eyes then I use eagle vision to show them the situation

"ok now I get." other me said "what did you do?" Beat asked "well I showed them what the situation was using eagle vision." I said "how old are you guys?" Butterfly asked "I'm 21" I said "I'm 20." Beat asked "I'm 20 but older than him." Bass said pointing to Beat then I use eagle vision and I see 9 Templars I nudged Bass and Beat and pointed over to them they nodded I hopped onto the banister and I walk across then I jump and assassinate one Templar

Then I grab my sword and I shove it into one of their heads and I jump up and I use my legs and break the last ones neck Bass runs up and assassinates two and dives into one making them go flying over the banister and onto the ground then Bass gets up and gives a thumbs up, and Beat throws three throwing knives killing the last of them then I pull out a cube and it sucks their bodies in

"Boss was right that is good for easy clean up." Beat said I nod and I wipe the blood off of my sword and hidden blade and the teen versions of us run up to us "what was that about?" other me asked "we have to get rid of all of the Templars in this dimension." I said then I walk and make the cube spit out one body and I open his eyes and I use eagle vision to search his memories then I put him back in the cube

"damn it no useful info besides the fact that he watched too much porn." I said everyone is grossed out "ew." they all said I nod then I go into eagle vision and I see the guards memories again and I see the plan that they are going to attack during a wedding I look around and I look up and see a banner that says congratulations Brady and Bloom "ok I at least know where they're going to attack but who are Brady and Bloom?" I asked

"Bradys my older Brother." other me said "Bloom is my older sister." Butterfly said "alright then the templars are going to attack during their wedding so be on the look out until then and if you need us just smash this into the ground and we'll be there." I said handing each of them smoke bombs "when you see a Templar just smash it into the ground and either Bass,Beat or I will be there." I said they nodded then I throw a smoke bomb and we leave their sight and go into the shadows

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this is a crossover with one of my old stories can you guys which one and first one to get it right gets to come up with an oc that will be added to the story as a main character so good luck cause you have to look through all of my stories that say complete and this one seen is in one of them good luck all you Ruffians and I will see you guys in the next chapter of The Creed good night everybody


	7. Going Home

What's up guys Ruffboy here and first things first the contest to guess the story is still on and the first guess I saw was Outsiders no its not Outsiders

(2 weeks later)

(Butch's P.O.V)

It's been two weeks and we've gotten rid of every Templar except the captain and we know he is going to attack during the wedding of Brady and Bloom and that day is today and so far it's going fine Bass,Beat and I are hiding in the ceiling waiting for the attack my only question was why this wedding

I use eagle vision to look around and I spot 12 red and 1 gold I smirk and I stop using eagle vision "target spotted wait on my signal." I said to Bass and Beat who nod and we split up on the ceiling then I see one of the guards pull out a gun and shoot it in the air "alright now everyone on the ground." the captain said as he walks up the aisle

He walks up to where Brady and Bloom are and he sees the this dimension us he grabs this dimension me "and you have been a pain in the Templars ass now time for you and your friends to die." he said I see other Bass pull out a smoke bomb and smashed it on the ground Beat and Bas were about to jump but I stop them "wait for it." I said then the smoke clears "who did that?" he asked angry

Then he starts walking to other dimension Bass "it was you wasn't it." he said as he grabs Bass's collar I'm disguised as Butch in other words I'm wearing what he's wearing "wait here until I kill the target then jump down." I said they nodded I'm wearing my assassins uniform under the tuxedo then I throw a smoke bomb down and I jump down and other me hides and I get into his pose

"alright who threw it this time?!" the captain said angrily then he looks at me "it was you wasn't die to die." he said as he pulls back his knife and shoves it forward I flick the knife so it misses and I make fake blood go down my neck then he let's me go I smirk then he looks down at me in one quick motion I stand up and and as I stand up I make my hidden blade come out and I shove it under his head so it goes through his head

Then I retract the blade and I wipe the blood out "you need you learn your place." I said then other me comes out we fist bump "nice job man." I said then I nod and Bass and Beat jump down then we run at the twelve guards I jump off on the the benches and I spin with both of my hidden blades out so it cuts four of their throats I retract the blades and the four guards fall

Bass runs and slides and throws four knives killing the another four then Beat pulls out his gun and runs and one of them tries to shoot him but smacks the bullet with his gun and shoots three of them and the last one starts to run at Beat but the bullet get him in the head I pull out the cube and it sucks up their bodies

"alright guys our job is done here." I said they nod then we run at the other dimension us and I do a back flip, Bass does a side flip, and Beat does a front flip and we go through them and we're on our way back home I see a bright light and I'm still doing a back flip so when I get out I land from my back flip on my feet same with Bass and Beat

The Boss walks up to us "nice job boys." he said "thanks." he said "dismissed." he said we cover our hearts with our fists and bow then we walk out and we end up back at mine and Bass's job and we leave the mall and go home and when we walk through the door we see the girls watching T.V "what's up girls." I said as I walk by and go to the kitchen "hey Boys." they said not realising that it was us

Then as i open the fridge and I grab a soda and as I'm drinking I get hugged by Brandy "whoa what's going on?" I asked "I missed you." Brandy said "I was only gone for two weeks." I said "i know I was worried about you." Brandy said I smile and hug her "no need to worry remember I'm full of surprises." I said smiling she laughs

I see Buttercup "what's up BC." I said then she hugs me "I missed you too Butch." she said I smile and I hug her back "I missed you too." I said then I kiss her then we part ways and I smile at her and she smiles back at me and we hug again and then I go into the living room and I see Beat and Bass on the other couches and I sit down on the recliner and I relax then I smell the air and I feel dizzy

"hey guys do you smell that?" I asked they smell the air and I can see that their getting dizzy too we stand up and we're stumbling and then Bass bumps the table then the girls come down stairs "what's going on and what is wrong with you guys?" Butterfly asked

"oh Butterfly that's very pretty." Bass said then he falls down and passes out "he's just like me before the man crushed my spirit, now i'am the man heavy." Beat said then he falls down and passes out I'm still stumbling "it's taco Tuesday." I said then my vision went to black

(Brandy's P.O.V)

"boys!" we shouted and we run over and check on them and see that they're still breathing and I see Brute thinking "Brute what are you thinking about?" I asked "that it's not taco Tuesday because it's Friday right?" she said Buttercup face palms I shake my head and Butterfly rolls her eyes then we get hit with something "what the fu-" Buttercup started then she passes out so after we all pass out

(Butch's P.O.V)

I open my eyes and I shake my head and I try to walk but my foot is chained to the ground and then I look out and see that I'm in a cage that hanging "why chain me when I'm hanging in the air?" I questioned "Butch Bass?" I hear Beat shout I look over "Beat over here." I said and it turns out we're in the same cage and we look over and see Bass still passed out

I kick him and he wakes up "huh what?" he said as he wakes up "where are we?" he asked "I don't know." I said "well while we wait we can play some cards." Beat said pulling out a deck of cards out of his pocket Bass and I shrugged and we sit down

We're playing B.S (A/N B.S is also known as bullshit where you lie and try to get rid of your cards) I have 3 cards left Beat has 18 and Bass has the rest since he like to call BS a lot "2 aces." Beat said I look at my cards and see that I don't have any aces I see that my last three cards are 2 and I'm next "three twos." I said then Bass Puts down his card "four fours." he said

I smile "I win." I said "yeah suck it." I said then we hear a door open and we look out of the cage "what! Are you serious?" Bass asked "oh god why?" Beat asked "oh Fuck." I said as we react to the three figures that walk in and it's

Cliffhanger who do you think it is and remember its not outsiders good luck on the contest and I will see all you Ruffians in the next chapter good night everybody


	8. Another Wedding

Hey guy Ruffboy here and the crossover story was my story Green Shade and what I want to say is that first I love it when I get questions because it shows me that you're interested in the story and you want to know what something is, why it happened, or what something means and I would like to hear some feedback to keep this story alive if no one new reviews then I don't know if you're enjoying the story so after I update until I see one new review I'm not going to update until then so enjoy the chapter cause it might be the last one you see for a long time

(Butch's P.O.V)

We see Star,Sarah,Shannon (A/N Shannon is Bass's Ex-Girlfriend who he broke up with in chapter 5 and for those who don't remember Sarah is Beat's Ex-Girlfriend that they also broke up in Chapter 5, and Star is Butch's Ex-Girlfriend and they broke up in chapter 5)

"what the Fuck Star!?" I asked seeing that it's her "why Sarah?" Beat asked "Because you threw up in my mouth!" she said angry "oh yeah." Beat said Bass and I face palm suddenly Shannon starts crying "why Bass?" she asked he looks at her as if she had 2 heads "because you were a Bitch!" Bass yelled angry

Shannon instantly stops crying "well you were a dick!" she yelled back "I call bull shit on that statement." I said to Shannon she glares at me "anyway why did you kidnap us?" Beat asked "to get revenge on you guys for breaking our hearts." Sarah said "ok first off no second you girls to get over it that was over 4 months ago except for Beat and Sarah that was 2 years ago." I stated

"ok we'll get over it." Shannon started "ok now let us out." Bass said "after you guys suffer for what you did." she said as gas started filling the cage "no no no no." Beat said I turned and slapped him then we passed out then when we come too all I see is darkness i run in a direction and I smash my face on some glass and I look out and I can see what my body is doing "alright the effects only last for 20 minutes so before that's up hurt the one you love." Star said

Then Bass's body,Beat's body, and my body start running towards the house since they don't know where it was it took them 15 minutes and when they found it they walked through the door and the girls were in the living room my body uses a rope dart and it lands in the couch and he pulls making anyone who was sitting on the couch fall onto the ground

Then the girls see us "what the Fuck Butch?!" Buttercup said angry then she walks up to my body then in one quick motion my body punch Buttercup in the gut then kicks her in the face knocking her out "Noooooo!" I shouted then my body sees Brandy and throws the rope dart "Noooo!" I shouted then my eyes go into eagle vision and the rope dart stops wraps the rope around my body then it goes into the floor

I go out of eagle vision how did I do that no matter I do it again and I make the rope darts that Bass and Beat carry wrap around them and ten get shoved into the floor I smirk "times up." I said to myself then I black out I wake up and I see a flint lock pistol pointed at my head (A/N thank you thomasphiri445 for telling me the actual name of the pistol)

I look over to Bass and Beat and that they were in the same situation "what the fuck is wrong with you guys?" Brandy asked "nothing is wrong with us then i use my hidden blade to cut the rope and I stand up and Bass and Beat do the same "what is wrong with us what's wrong with you guys why didn't you try and find us?" Bass asked they look at him confused "why would we come and find you if guys are just at headquarters?" Butterfly asked

"we weren't at headquarters we were kidnapped by Star,Sarah,and Shannon." Beat said "who's Sarah?" Brute asked "she's Beat's ex because of he threw up in her mouth." I said then Bass,Buttercup,and Butterfly start laughing then out of no where a bunch on guards burst into the house

We ready our weapons then a person I would say is a king Buttercup lowers her weapons "Dad what are you doing here?" she asked we lower our weapons "Dad!" we said in surprise "so that means you're a princess." i said "why do I always date princesses?" I asked myself "Buttercup it's time you come home." he said "She's not going anywhere." Butterfly and Brute said

"guards bring the princess home and lock up the rest." he said then he walks outside and the guards start to attack us we fought for a good ten minutes but the guards captured us and took our weapons and now we're chained to the ceiling by our hands "well this sucks." Bass said we nod agreeing

Then Buttercup walks in "Buttercup what the fuck is going on?" Brute asked Buttercup sighed "well 2 and a half years ago when I joined the brotherhood my dad wouldn't let me so we made a deal that I could do whatever I wanted for 2 and a half years then I had to get married to Grant." she explained

I sigh since in my pocket was a ring I was going to invite her out to a date and propose but now that's not going to happen now then the guards come in and grab Buttercup and take her our of the room "no visiting the prisoners." one of them said "they're my friends and my boyfriend!" she said

I sigh again but I see that the key is on a hook on the other side of the room I smirk then I use eagle vision and make the key come to me everyone looks in surprise "how did you do that?" Bass asked "you know how the rope darts wrapped around us and went into the wall." I said everyone nodded "that was me." I said then I unlock myself I rub my wrist then I unlock everyone else

Then we hear wedding bells "the wedding is going to start in 20 minutes !" We hear we run and get our stuff but we wear formal clothes that's the best part of our uniforms that have a camouflage mode wear they make our clothes and weapons blend in depending on the situation "alright you guys go to the bridesmaids and best mens room and knock them out." I said I dig in my pocket and throes the ring that was in my pocket to Bass

"what's this?" he asked "the ring I was going to use to propose to Buttercup use that instead of the actual ring." I said they nod I run to Grant's room

(Bass's P.O.V)

we run and we walk into the bridesmaids and best mans room Bass cracks his knuckles and we knock them out and I take the ring and we nod then guards walk in "it's time to get into place." he said we nodded then we walk into the alter and get into place we get into place and we see Grant

"Butch failed." I said to everyone then we get into place and Grant walks up to us "everything is going according to plan Bass and Beat target was subdued." he said he takes off his invisible hood showing that it's Butch we smile "nice job Butch but Grants eyes aren't forest Green they're blue." Beat said we look at him confused "how do you know?" we asked

"there was for some odd reason was a signed picture of him on the wall next to me and some how I drew a dick on his face." Beat said we fist bump "nice job Beat but get into position." Butch said we nodded he puts his hood back on making his face look like Grants then Buttercup starts walking up the aisle

(Butch's P.O.V)

(when he gets to Grants room)

I run in and I see Grant making out with one of the bridesmaids "umm." I said they stop "please don't tell anyone." she said "so you don't love Buttercup." I said Grant shook his head "no the only person I love is right next to me and that's all I need but I'm being forced to marry her." he said

I smile "well it's your lucky day cause I'm going to take your place at the wedding." I said they look at me confused "how?" Grant asked I put my hood up and it made my face look like Grants "whoa thanks man come on let's get out of here." Grant said then he and the bridesmaid left

(time of the wedding)

Buttercup looks beautiful in that dress "we are gathered here today to honor the wedding of sir Grant and madam Buttercup." the priest starts Buttercup looks at me annoyed I use eagle vision "Buttercup it me." I said in her head she looks at me with happiness "Butch but how?" she asked "Grant left with one of the bridesmaids so I took his place." I said and then make it so that both of us are in Buttercup's mind

We look at each other I sigh then I get down on one knee "Buttercup will you marry me?" I asked she covers her mouth and starts crying with happiness "yes I will." she said and we kiss "well time to get back to our wedding." I said then we're out of Buttercups mind I use eagle vision on priest

"do you Butch take Buttercup as your wife?" he asked "I do." I said smiling "and do you Buttercup take Butch as your husband?" he asked "I do." she said smiling "then I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now his the Bride." he said I take off my hood to show my face and we kiss

The king gets angry "seise them!" he shouted I look at the guys and girls they nod and all of us and even Buttercup pushes a button and we show our assassin uniforms "ready guys?" I asked they nodded we run forward and fight the guards I block an attack we I shoot him in the face and then I block another attack

After awhile we killed them all we're breathing heavily then the king walks down and picks up a sword and starts walking towards us everyone raises their weapons "no he's all mine." I said then I pull out my sword and then we run up to each over and we clash blades and we fight for hours

We're both breathing heavily but me breathing as if I was hyperventilating then I throw my sword at him then he hit into the air and as he does that I climb the wall then he throws his sword at me I jump off and grab it and threw it back at him and it lands in front of him he smirks

Then my sword lands in his head then he collapses onto the ground dead "ha now she's free." I said to the dead body then Buttercup jumps onto my back "thanks Butch." she said then she kissed my cheek I smile then we walk out of the castle then a guard comes up to us "excuse madam but who is going to lead us?" he asked we look at each other and smile

(12 years later)

I'm playing my guitar in the garden "Daddy!" I turn around and Bee runs up to me "what's up kiddo?" I asked "Blake keeps scaring me." she said as Blake runs in "No I don't she keeps scaring herself." he said "alright let's see what scared you so much." I said then we walk in and then something hits me in the face

I sit up and I see Buttercup,Bee, and Blake laughing then I smirk and then pie hits them in the faces I laugh then we all start laughing since that day at the wedding Buttercup and I had two children Bee and Blake

And we share a kingdom with Bass,Butterfly,Beat, and Brute Bass and Butterfly after awhile of awkward encounters they finally started dating and got married and had a daughter named Bridgette and Beat and Brute were the last ones to get married and had a son named Bryce and we're having a good time but maybe the quiet will end soon

Hey guys Ruffboy here and would like to say thank you for reading my story and I will see you guys in my next story Monster High Arts and good night everybody


End file.
